Girl Meets: Truth or Dair
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Riley just wants to play a simple game of Truth or Dair while her parents are out. However this girl meets a whole difrent truth or dair. What will go down in this game? Only one way to find out.


This story is rated M and it contains bi sex, incest and a fetish. If any of these turns you off you are free to leave. If you stay I don't want a review saying "How dare I make so and so do that." I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in anyway. Just like the show this story is 100% fiction and if any part is true then it's just dumb luck.

Everyone is the same age but Auggie as he is eleven.

It was the middle of the night and Auggie had a bad dream. Normally he would ran into his parent's bedroom to sleep with them but they were not home as it was date night for them. One day a month they try to go out just the two of them. So he decided to sleep in Riley's room. As he opened the door he saw her naked and putting a banana in her pussy as she talked moaned.

"Oh yah I wish this banana going into my pussy was you Lucas."

He had no clue why she would do such a thing and why his sister wanted Lucas to be a banana. All he knew it made is little dick become hard. This was not the first time Auggie became hard. The first time was when he saw his friend Dewy aka Doy naked. He never knew what to do with his dick. All he knew it was for peeing and to play sword fights. It was not until two weeks later he found hour how much fun you can have with your dick. Topanga's law firm is having a fancy dinner party that Cory and her has to go to and won't be back until real late. Cory just wanted to stay home as hated going to these kinds of things as he feels out of place. But he knew he would be sleeping on the couch if he didn't go. They felt that Riley was old enough to be by herself and baby sit her little brother Auggie. Once Topanga and Cory had left Riley was desperate to have some fun, but knew she had to at least wait a full ten minutes before she called her best friend Maya. Once Maya came Riley thought the real fun can began. However they did not know what to do. Riley soon smiled.

"I know we can play truth or dare."

"We can't play truth or dare with two people."

"Ladies."

Farkle soon popped his head out throw the bay window without making a sound on the fire escape.

"Farkle" the girls said in unison.

Farkle soon came through the window and sat next to Maya.

"So I hear you need another player."

"How did you know?" Riley asked in her bubbly way.

"Farkle knows all."

"We still can't play with three people it will get boring."

"I will play and that will make four."

Lucas soon popped out and smiled. Riley smiled back. Maya on the other hand just rolled her eyes.

"Fine I guess all four of us can play, but I don't want anything childish" Maya said.

The four of them soon was in the living room. As they just sat down there was a knock on the door. Riley soon got up and opened the door to see it was Uncle Josh. Maya just smiled.

"Let me guess mom and dad sent you to check up on me?"

"Yup and told me if I see anyone besides you and Auggie I should tell them."

Auggie soon came running in and jumped into Josh's arms. The two soon span around and then putting Auggie down.

"So why are all three of you here?"

"We were going to play truth or dare. And I dare you not to tell mom and dad."

"How about this I won't tell them if we play it my way and you can't back out of regardless the question or dare or you are out of the game and have to go back home."

The five kids agreed and to decided who will go first they picked a card for each round. The highest card will determine who will go first. In round one Josh had won. He looked around the room to pick the first target and decided to ask the question to Maya

"Truth."

"How many times a day do you play with yourself."

"Aren't you a bad boy starting this way Uncle Boing Boing."

Auggie on the other hand did not get how that made uncle Josh a bad boy and why Maya calls his uncle boing boing."

"Three times."

"Only three I play with myself more than that." Auggie said.

Everyone just smiled on how innocent he is. Maya looked at Lucas and has a good one for Ranger Rick. She asked the standard question.

"Truth."

"Have you done anything with a boy?"

Lucas took a deep breath before answering. "Yes I have."

Riley looked shocked to find that out. In fact the only one knew that Lucas Messed around with a boy was Farkle.

"What's the big deal I done things with a boy like ride bikes."

That got the tension off of Lucas. He looked at Riley and gave her the question.

"Truth."

"Do you squirt yet?"

"Yes I do."

"I do too but we are not allowed to play with our water guns until we are outside."

Once again Auggie had a comment about the response that he does not understand. Riley wanted to ask Lucas the question but knew she had to ask someone else. So she decide on her brother.

"Truth ."

How many times do you play with Ava?"

"Almost every day."

Everyone but Auggie was thinking sexual thoughts of Auggie and Ava. It was now Auggie's turn and he asked his best older guy friend Farkle.

"Truth."

Without having any sexual content behind it he said the first thing that came to him.

"How big are you?"

"Twelve inches."

Everyone's eyes went wide but Farkle's and Auggie's.

"You can't be. Why don't you prove it." Maya said

"I will if I get dared to but right now it's my turn to ask the truth or dare question. So ha. "

The only person who did not go was Josh. So Farkle's had no choice to ask him the question.

"Truth."

"Have you ever played water sports?"

Farkle gave him that look like he was talking about a whole different kind of water sports.

"Yes a few times with my friend Tim."

Maya did not know what to think about her crush thats into pee. As for Auggie he had another misunderstanding comment.

"The only water sports I play is water guns, water balloons and slip and slid."

Everyone just smiled at that one. Now it was time to get to the real fun.

In round two Farkle hoped he won't get picked last this time around. Luckily for him he was not, but he was not first it was Riley. She knew who she wanted and that was of course Lucas. So she asked him the question.

"I'll will pick dare this time."

Riley just smiled as she knew what dare she wanted to give him.

"I dare you to kiss me on the lips."

"Eeewwww" the little guy said.

"Can she do that?" Maya asked.

Josh just smiled "Yes your dare can effect two people but that's it."

Maya just smiled at that as she could dare him to kiss her. Soon Lucas kissed Riley and Auggie just looked away. It was now become Lucas's turn. He decided to ask the question to Maya.

"I will also pick dare."

"I dare you to kiss Farkle on the lips for three seconds."

"Ok."

Auggie just shook his head and Farkle could not believe this was happening. Maya and Farkle soon kissed. Farkle soon was getting hard. The kiss soon ended

"You are not bad Farkle."

Maya was stunned on how well Farkle can kiss. In fact better than any guy she kissed but she could never admit that. It was soon her turn to ask the question and she wanted to ask Josh but knew she had to see if Farkle was telling the truth earlier in the game so she picked him.

"I will also go with dare."

Maya just smiled. "I dare you to show us this twelve inches you say you are."

"We'll ok but just to let you know I'm not fully hard."

Auggie for one had no clue what Farkle meant by its not fully hard but soon found out. Farkle stood up pulled his pants to revel strange looking boxers. Then pulled those down too. He soon reviled his six inch soft dick becoming hard and he soon made it to its full twelve inches. Everyone was stunned. The girls were getting wet and even the other three boys was getting hard.

"That's way bigger then my friend Doy's. Can I touch it?" Auggie said.

Farkle soon took off his shoes along with his pants and boxers.

"I might as well be like this until my monster goes down."

It was now Farkle's turn and he choice Auggie.

"I want dare too."

"I dare you to touch my dick."

Auggie smiled and quickly grabbed it. Farkle's dick is not just big it was fat too. That Frakle can't touch his own fingers when grabbing it with one hand. It soon became Auggie to ask the question as he kept holding Frakle's dick. He picked his uncle Josh.

"I will also pick dare."

"Show us your Weenie." Josh soon got up and pulled down his pants showing he was hard and that he went commando. Josh's dick did not even compare to Farkle's It was soon Riley's turn and she quickly picked dare.

"I dare you to touch my dick."

Riley quickly touched Josh's dick. Josh thought he had the biggest dick of the people he had sex games with until now. It soon became round three and they decided just to do dare. Once again they picked cards and this time Farkle was first. He carefully looked around the room and thought the possibilities and decided on Maya. He dared her to ware nothing but a dress. Maya just shook her head and got up and went into Riley's room and came back in a dress while holding her panties. She tossed them at Farkle. Riley just smiled at her best friend. Maya just looked at her friend as she had a dare for her. Maya dared Riley to show off her pussy.

"But only my mommy and daddy saw it besides me and you saw it as well."

"I saw your pussy too and you put a banana in it."

Everyone looked at Auggie and then Riley.

"What I thought all girls do it."

"They do so show us your pussy I dared you to."

Riley's pussy was soon shown and it was her turn. She smiled and once again picked Lucas. She dared him to show off his hard dick. Lucas got up to revel his dick. Just like Josh and Farkle he removed his shoes, pants and boxers. It now became his turn and had two choices to make. He soon decided on Josh. He dared him to do is put his fingers in Riley's pussy until round three was over. Soon Riley had uncle Josh's hand in her pussy and he dared Auggie to take his pants and underwear off so he is like the big boys. Once Auggie revealed he had a big dick for his age that was four inches it was his turn. He once again picked Farkle as he had no choice. He dared Farkle to touch his four inch dick until one of their turns comes. Farkle's hand soon went on Auggie's dick and round three was over. Round four soon came with Lucas being first this time. He looked at Riley and Dared her to lick Maya's pussy until it becomes Maya's turn. Both girls looked at each other wondering if Lucas knew that the two of them licked each other's pussies time to time. Before she got ready to lick Maya's pussy she dared Farkle to suck his own dick for five seconds. Soon Farkle is sucking away on his own dick as Riley eats out her best friend's pussy. Auggie was doing the pepe dance and this gave him an idea. He dared Josh to let Auggie pee in his mouth and swallow Auggie's pee. Josh just nodded and soon Auggie was peeing in his uncle's moth as Josh swallowed every drop. It was soon his turn and dared Auggie to put his hand in Riley's pussy. Riley was soon moaning at the feeling of her brother's hand in her pussy. Auggie soon dared Maya to eat Riley's pussy. She just smiled. Before she eat Riley's pussy she dared Lucas to suck Farkle's dick and swallow all of his cum. Soon Maya was eating Riley and Lucas is sucking Farkle. The game just stopped as Josh was sucking Auggie. Everyone managed to get into their own sixty nine.

Moaning filled the room and it wasn't long until Maya had Farkle's dick in her pussy and Josh's dick in her ass. As for Riley she had her brother's dick up her ass and Lucas dick in her pussy. While Riley and Maya was in the middle of a fuck sandwage they made out. Auggie was making out with Josh and Lucas was making out with Farkle. The bi orgy soon turned into a gay one as the boys was having sex with each other while the girls watch as they played with their pussies. Lucas was fucking Josh while Lucas was getting fucked by Farkle. While Farkle was fucking he was getting fucked by Auggie. The boys had soon ended up having three different dicks in their ass. Auggie and Lucas loved being fucked the most. Also for being a little kid Auggie managed to take all of Farkle's dick in his ass. Towards the end the boys had fucked the girls asses and pussies twice. Farkle and Auggie's last fuck of the day was Maya with Farkle fucking her pussy.

Josh was fucking Riley's pussy while Lucas fucked her ass. All the boys managed to cum at the same time while the girls squirted. At the end Josh got pissed on again by all the boys while they washed up. What the kids did not know Cory and Topanga had placed hidden cameras and they saw the whole thing while it was being recorded. Cory and Topanga was shocked what they saw and more so with Farkle's dick. They decided not to say anything to the kids. From that day the six kids had orgies any time they got the chance. However after their fifth orgy Riley and Maya was pregnant. Maya had one kid that turned out to be Farkle's. As for Riley she ended up with twins that turned out to be Josh's. They ended up getting them adopted.

End.

 **Feel free to leave me a review that's open to ALL or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to be one :) Also feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


End file.
